Shirabe Tsukuyomi
Shirabe Tsukuyomi was originally one of the main antagonists, but she turns good after the battle with Kirika. It's revealed that she is to be newest reincarnation of Fine. Her theme song Appearance Shirabe has light pink eyes with long, straight black hair in a hime cut. Her hair is held in two pig-tails tied with pink ribbons. She is most often seen wearing a pink and black long sleeved dress with dark pink stockings and black boots. When briefly possessed by Finé, Shirabe gains Fine's distinctive catlike eyes. Personality Shirabe is very silent and calm, She is sometimes emotionless. However, this is most likely a facade to hide how deeply she cares for her teammates, as during her fight against Kirika in Season 2, Episode 12 she said that she wouldn't want a world without Kirika, and the few people who were saved using the methods Dr. Ver planned to use would doubtless feel the same way. Allies, Neutral, and Enemies Allies: Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Kirika Akatsuki, Miku Kohinata, Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto, Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack, Carly Carmine, Heero Yuy, Kira Yamato, Setsuna F. Seiei, Ruuji Familon, Arashi, Leo Conrad, Sally Land Neutral: Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build, Milinda Brantini, Dominic Toretto, Greg Heffley, Tsubomi Kido, Wade Owen Watts, Shouya Ishida, Hei (Darker than Black), Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Soichi Isurugi, Misora Isurugi, Sawa Takigawa, Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO, Professor Kukui, Professor Burnet, Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim, Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen, Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin, Suzuka Kamiki, Gas-House Gorillas, Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease, He Jin, Hyde Kido, Bastion Misawa, Horrid Henry, Mirei Mikagura, Etemon, Volcamon Enemies: Gunther Prozen, Thaddeus Valentine, Hajime Busuzima, Thornheart (deceased; killed by Milinda Brantini), Dr. Ellie Staple, Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) (deceased), Flinty McCallahan (deceased), Greta Hideg, Matori, Dr. Zager, Gozu (Pokemon), Mikie Okamine, Masakuni Mido, Jail Scaglietti, Gabby Jay, Alva,Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm (formerly), Rustal Elion, Carta Issue, Iok Kujan, Gallus Bauduin, Elek Falk, Iznario Fareed, Nemo Baklazan, Julieta Juris, Wolf Rocky, Knight Unryuji (formerly), Shia Kijima, Wilfrid Kijima, Saga Adou, Swartz, Uhr, Ora, Tid Gallery Shirabe Tsukuyomi.jpg Symphogear Heroines Hot Bath.jpg Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Full.jpg Symphogear Heroines.jpg Shirabe Tragic Downfall.jpg Shirabe Tsukyomi and Kirika Akatsuki Friendly Hug.jpg Shirabe_X-Drive_GX.png Ignite_Module_Shirabe_and_Kirika.png Seven Naked Symphogear Heroines in the Hot Bath.jpg Kirika and Shirabe in Romeo and Juliet.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters from the Symphogear Universe Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Eighth in Command Category:Singing Characters Category:Descendants Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yoshino Nanjo Category:Armored Characters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Animated characters Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Hope Bringers Category:Good vs. Good Category:Main Characters Category:Guardians Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Friends Category:Kamen Rider Build's Rivals Category:Bond Creator Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Nicest Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Main Heroes Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:The Multi-Universal Heroes of the Rebellion (Crossover War Heroes) Category:Milinda Brantini's Rivals